Adding to the Noise
by Roselna
Summary: A week of Electra and her best friend, Tumblebrutus, and the noise they create in their friendship. Entry for Jellicle Week October.
1. Sunday

"Please tell me, Lec!"

"Nope."

"But it's for my birthday!"

"So?"

Tumblebrutus stayed silent for a moment, then repeated, "But it's for my birthday!"

Electra giggled. "But it's a secret!" she said, mimicking the tone her friend had used.

Tumble huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. He and Electra were sitting outside of Jennyanydot's den, and the tom-kit- almost tom -was trying to weasel what Electra- his best friend -was getting him for his birthday out of her. He continued to pout for a little bit, but then he perked up. "Could you at _least _tell me what you're going to be for Halloween?"

Electra allowed a rare smirk to present itself to Tumble. "Nope," she said. "That's a secret, too."

The tom-kit puffed out his chest, trying to appear intimidating. "But I'm older than you! You have to do what I tell you!"

Electra rolled her eyes. "Tumble, I'm gonna be a queen a week after you become a tom. You don't have that much authority over me. You're acting very kitten-ish right now, you know."

Tumblebrutus narrowed his eyes. Then they widened again, an evil smile spreading over his face. "But I know one way to get you to tell me," he said.

The queen-kit cocked an eyebrow at him. "By doing what?" she asked.

Tumble's paws started reaching for Electra, who's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," she said.

"Oh, I would," Tumble shot back at her. Then he grabbed his friend by the waist and started tickling her. "No mercy!" he yelled.

Electra shrieked before she started laughing. "No! Stop!" she gasped, in between gales of laughter.

"Then tell me!" Tumble said, continuing to tickle his friend.

"Which one?" Electra forced out, before being sent into another wave of giggles.

Tumble stopped for a moment, thinking. Electra panted in his lap. "Both," the tom-kit finally said, looking down expectantly at his friend.

She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "Never," she said.

Tumble shrugged. "Your choice," he said, before yelling, "No mercy!" again, and going back to tickling her.

Electra shrieked some more in between laughing fits. "Help!" she yelled, squirming in attempt to get away.

"No!" Tumble yelled, pulling her back and holding her in his lap, somehow managing to continue tickling her.

Electra squealed. "Tumble, stop!" she yelled.

"No mercy!" he reminded her. At that time, however, the door to Jenny's den happened to open.

"Electra and Tumblebrutus!" Jenny snapped. Both kittens froze, then looked up at their caretaker. They were in a rather awkward position, with Tumble's paws poised on Electra's waist, and hers on his legs, where she had been trying to push herself away from him. They glanced at each other and deflated a little bit, looking back up at the Gumbie Cat. "You two are making too much noise! I am trying to get the younger kittens to go down for a nap!" she said.

"We're sorry, Jenny," the two chorused.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Well, come inside now. You two can have some mousecakes."

Glints of excitement appeared in the kitten's eyes. "Yes, mam," they said, getting up and practically running inside, barely noticing that Tumble was just as tall as Jenny, and Electra was about an inch below him. Electra moaned a little bit, rubbing her sides.

"_Never_ do that again," she hissed to Tumblebrutus as Jennyanydots came in behind them, closing the door then making her way to the closed-off kitten part of the den, leaving the two to themselves.

Tumble turned his head towards Electra, the look of pure innocence plastered across his face. "I can't make any promises," he said. The queen-kit gave and exasperated sigh, shook her head a few times, then went to the giant table where there was a large platter of mousecakes. Tumble grinned to himself, then followed her. "Tell me," he whispered, poking her in the side as he reached for his treat.

Electra jumped, then rubbed where he had poked her. "Okay, you're just getting yourself deeper and deeper into the section of 'No'," she said, glaring at him.

Tumble looked at her for a moment, a cake halfway in his mouth. Then he shrugged, poked her again, and continued eating. Electra squeaked when he poked her. Green eyes narrowing, she grabbed a mousecake from the tray. Then she turned to face Tumblebrutus. He looked at her, one of his eyebrows cocked. The queen-kit mashed the cake into his face. "Hope you enjoy your food," she said, frowning at him.

Tumble calmly wiped crumbs from his face. Then he took another cake, and quickly shoved it into Electra's headfur, rubbing it around. The queen-kit hissed at him, then grabbed a cup of milk that was on the table and dumped it on his head. Tumblebrutus shook his head, sending milk droplets flying all over Electra, who squealed again, attracting Jenny's attention from the other room.

"I told you two to-" the Gumbie Cat started, poking her head out into the main den. Her sentence fell and her eyes widened as she saw the mess the two had made. Her voice becoming deathly quiet and scary, she said, "Clean it up. _Now._"

Electra and Tumblebrutus looked at each other, both with mousecake bits in their fur, Tumble with his fur wet and matted from the milk. "Yes mam," they whispered, quickly getting towels and the broom. Jenny gave them one more frightening look before going back to the kittens.

"Let's not tell anyone about this."

"Agreed. Our little secret."

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, I am very behind in this contest. And originally, my main topic was Electra, but I think it turned into Electra/Tumble. Entry for Jellicle Week October.


	2. Monday

"Would you tell me now?"

"_No_, Tumble. I've been saying no for the past two days. You just have to wait until tonight to find out."

"But I don't wanna wait!"

"Deal with it." Electra was in a bad mood. Mainly because her little sister, Etcetera, had marched all over her costume with muddy paws. Now she had to find a replacement before the night came.

"But you know I'm going as a pirate!" Tumble objected.

"Actually I didn't. Now, if you don't mind leaving me alone, I'm not in the best mood," the queen-kit said.

"Fine then," Tumblebrutus mumbled, turning around and stalking off. A grin slowly spread over Electra's face. So her best friend was going as a pirate? Then how about she go as one, too? The grin widened to a smile, and the queen-kit ran off around the junkyard, gathering up scraps of fabric and other things. An hour later, she made it back to her family's den, her arms loaded with various things to make a costume.

"Whatcha doin' Lectwa?" her baby sister, Etcetera, asked, skipping into the den.

"Making my costume," the tortoiseshell replied. She picked up a rather big scrap of lavender fabric and held it up for inspection. Using a mirror that leaned against one of the walls, she tied it around her waist, creating a skirt that showed about half of her right leg. She cocked her head in the mirror.

"Pwetty," Cettie said, settling down on the floor with a mousecake that she nibbled on.

Electra smiled, then dug around in her pile of materials. She saw a piece of white, and when she pulled it out, she came up with a billowy white shirt that was made for a doll. The queen-kit pulled it over her head and looked in the mirror again. She frowned. The white shirt wasn't fitted at the bottom, and just hung on her. She reached back at the scraps and pulled out a length of dark purple fabric. Wrapping it around her stomach, it made gave the shirt the right effect. She smiled smugly at the mirror. "Look a' this, Lectwa!" The queen-kit turned around and saw Etcetera trying to fix a sheer lavender skirt that had a ton of little metal pieces around her waist.

Electra's brow furrowed. "Can I see that, Cettie?" she asked, holding out her paws.

"Okay!" Etcetera bubbled, handing the skirt to her older sister and going back to her mousecake.

Electra hurriedly wrapped the skirt over her other lavender one, then whipped around to look in the mirror. At the slightest movement, the metal pieces jingled. The tortoiseshell smiled at her reflection. Then she used a few gold bracelets and a single gold hoop clip-on earring to finish off her look. "Not exactly a pirate," she said to nobody in particular, turning to take a look from the back. "But it's defiantly gypsy."

* * *

Tumble leaned against the TSE 1 in the clearing, waiting for Electra to show up. The Halloween party had already started, with "The Monster Mash" playing as Jellicles danced. In frustration, the tom-kit angrily threw his plastic sword on the ground. "Where is she?" he hissed, crossing his arms.

"Behind you."

"GAH! Electra don't...don't..." The words fell out of his mind as he looked at Electra's costume.

The queen-kit cocked her head to the side. "Don't what? It was a miricale you didn't hear the jingling."

"Uh..." Tumble stared at Electra. He'd never seen her look so...so...pretty. Her costume accented her long legs and small waist. She had even managed to curl her headfur, and now it framed her oval-shaped face in soft ringlets.

"Tumble," Electra called, waving a paw in front of his face. "Wake uuuup...Tumble!"

The tom-kit snapped out of his little trance. "Huh-what?"

Electra gave a giggle. "Took ya long enough." She smiled, then held her arms out. "So. How'd I do?" She turned in a circle, allowing him to see the back of the cosume.

Tumble watched as she turned, now aware that there were little metal bits that were jingling as she moved. "Incredible. You look amazing."

Leccy's smile widened. "Thank you so much, sir," she said, doing a little curtsy. "I must say, you pulled off pirate pretty well."

Tumblebrutus grinned at her. He had the same kind of white shirt that she did on, with poofy pants and a brown belt that came up to almost his chest. He had on brown boots on his paws and a pirate hat on his head. Tumble put one heel out in front of him and gave a bow, sweeping his hat off his head. "Why thank you, kind lady," he said, smiling widely at Electra, who giggled at him.

"So silly," she muttered to herself, still smiling.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What did you say?" Tumble said, pushing the side of his face up close to hers, paw cupped around his ear.

Electra giggled. "Nothing. Just that you're the best friend I'll ever have."

* * *

After the Halloween Party, Tumble found his heart rather low. And he wondered if it was because now, he wanted to be more than Electra's best friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

Don't bother telling me about the semi-sad ending. It's setting up for future chapters.

MistoFan10- A sank ya very much.

r1y2r3e4s- Yus, i've looked at your site. Just haven't had enough time to do much.


	3. Tuesday

"This is _the _dumbest idea in Jellicle History."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"No it isn't!"

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Why can't you just wait?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"You're stupid, you know."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Please don't start that again."

Electra grinned at Tumble. They were currently in the process of trying to sneak back into Jenny's bedroom, to see if Tumble could find any of his presents. "I'll bet she doesn't even have them in her room," she said.

"I'm not answering you, because it'll turn into another word war."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Electra smirked. "I just got you into another one."

Tumblebrutus groaned, then quietly opened the door to Jennyanydot's den. He poked his head in and looked around, checking to see if the Gumbie Cat was there. "I don't think she's home. Come on." Electra slipped in after him, and they tip-toed across the main part of the den.

Electra sniffed the air. "She'll be back soon. She's making more mousecakes."

"Then we have to hurry," Tumble said, grabbing her paw and moving more quickly towards the back of the den. Tumble felt a small spark of electricity fly into his chest as he pulled his best friend along. He glanced back at her face, and she appeared more amused than annoyed. He turned his face back to the front and slowed down, to where they were moving almost silently. Electra dropped his paw.

"There's her door," she said, pointing.

"I know, stup."

"I think we all know that you're the stup here."

"Oh, shut up, would you?"

"No, I don't think I will."

Tumble rolled his eyes, then turned and very slowly, very quietly turned the knob on the door and looked in. Then he straightened up with a smug smile on his face. "No one's there," he said. Then the tom-kit threw open the door and cockily walked into Jenny's room. Electra followed him, glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Tumble," she said.

Tumble turned around. "Oh, come on, Leccy. Live a little!"

"Yeah, because sneaking a look at your birthday presents is living," the queen-kit mumbled.

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes. "I'll bet they're in the closet," he said, strutting over to the small door. Electra followed him, looking over Tumble's shoulder curiously. The tom-kit threw open the closet door...and a skeleton fell out, landing on top of him. Electra screamed, hitting a frequency so high Tumble would have fallen to the ground clutching his ears if he hadn't been screaming as well. The two kitten tore out of the Gumbie Cat's den screaming like maniacs. They ran across the entire junkyard, and ending up throwing themselves into one of the many pipes, huddling together with bated breath.

"Tumble?" Electra said.

"What?"

"I told you it was the dumbest idea in Jellicle History."

Tumble nodded. "I agree with you now. You have bragging rights for the next month."

The two stayed there for a few more minutes, until they heard Jenny calling for them. They shakily crawled out and looked up to see the amused face of Jennyanydots. "So, Tumble."

"Y-yes?" the tom-kit said.

"Were you trying to find out what your presents were?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, and amused smirk still coating her face.

"N-no," Tumble said defensively.

"Really? Is that why my trap skeleton was on the floor?" she asked, pulling the skeleton from behind her. The kittens both screamed and bolted back into the pipe. Jenny started laughing.

The two slowly crawled out of the pipe. "Y-you did it?

Jenny wiped her eyes, breathing heavily. "Yes, yes I did. To keep certain curious kittens from finding someone's birthday presents before he was supposed to open them." Tumblebrutus and Electra let their head drop guiltily. "Now. What do you say?" Jenny asked.

"Sorry," the kits said in unison.

"Very good. Now. You two come to my den for dinner," Jenny said, ruffling each of the kittens' headfur in turn.

"Yes mam." Electra and Tumble trotted behind Jennyanydots.

"I didn't know Jenny could scare people," Leccy muttered to Tumble.

"I know," Tumble muttered back.

"I can scare you more if you want!" Jenny called back to them. The kittens looked at each other, then lowered their heads, not saying another word.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, yes, I know. Short. Bleh. Oh well. I'm trying to catch up.

The Shrapnel- I do too! And I'm going through a little phase of Electra...I think I've had two stories where she stars so far...this adds another one.


	4. Wednesday

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off?"

"No! Is that all I can say to you?"

"Can you at least tell me where we going?"

"That would be the exact same thing as letting you take off the blindfold."

"Leccy..."

"Shhh," the queen-kit-now-a-week-away-from-queen, placing her paw over Tumble's mouth. "We're almost there. Just don't let go of my paw!"

_I can live with that_, Tumble thought. Electra pulled him through, turing here and there, until they came to a stop.

"Stay _right here_," Electra told the birthday tom. He stood still, listening as he heard the sound of metal on metal. He winced a little bit. "Sorry," Electra called. Then she scurried back over to him and pulled him by the paw again. "Come on!"

"Are we in an air vent?" he asked her as they rushed along.

"Yes. Now do you want to see your birthday present or not?" Tumble sighed in defeat and let his best friend pull him along. "Okay," her voice said. "We have a little bit of a drop. But you're Tumblebrutus, the acrobat. I think you can handle it."

"Alright," he said.

"Okay. Be very careful. In fact, hold my paw until you feel the edge under your paws."

"I got it."

"Sweet. Now just carefully back up two steps, then leap forward and drop down."

"Got it."

"Be careful!"

"I will!" Tumble did exactly what Electra told him. He found himself going through the air. Instinctively he tucked his knees in and used the velocity to do a couple flips. He landed on his paws and let the satisfaction of doing a stunt wash over him. He heard a gentle thud behind him, telling him that Electra was behind him.

"Okay," Electra said quietly from behind him. "I'm going to take off your blindfold now."

"Okay," he said. Her paws gently untied the white piece of fabric from his eyes. When he could see again, he blinked a couple times. "Where exactly are we, Leccy?" he asked.

Electra's face split into a smile. "We're at the theater. To see Cirque Dreams Illumination." Tumble's jaw dropped. Leccy giggled. "Look. It's starting." She placed a gentle paw on his cheek and turned his face to see the stage. Tumble watched in wonder as incredible dancers and acrobats mind-blowing stunts. At the end, Tumble continued to stare at the stage. "You're amazed, aren't you?" Electra said, looking at his face. Tumblebrutus nodded, his warm brown eyes wide. Electra smiled smugly. "I did good," she stated. Tumble nodded again. The queen-kit giggled, then nudged him up. "Come on. We can go out the real entrance."

They walked through the theater, avoiding the feet of the many humans who had been in the audience. They managed to get out and into the city of London again, the cool October air enclosing them. "I'm not quiet ready to go back to the 'yard," Tumble said.

"Neither am I," Electra answered.

"Walk with me?" Tumble asked. Electra smiled.

"Sure," she said. The now-tom felt a little flutter of excitement in his heart as he and his best friend walked through the city streets. At some point, Electra's paw found its way to his, and they kept walking as though neither noticed. The longer they walked, the closer the two came. After some point, they made it into the forest that sided the east junkyard. There was a patch of trees where they formed a perfect circle, allowing a flood of moonlight to sweep the ground. Electra and Tumblebrutus made their way there, and were simply sitting, not saying anything, watching the stars. Tumble slowly put his arm on her shoulders, and was relieved from embarrassment when she leaned into him. "Did you like your birthday present?" she asked after a long silent.

"It was perfect. If I could have one more thing, though..."

Electra's dark green eyes looked up at him, the moonlight causing them to sparkle. "What?" she whispered.

"Well..." Tumblebrutus gently leaned forward before his lips gently pressed against hers. He drew back after a few seconds, and watched her face. Electra simply blinked up at him. "It's perfect now."

* * *

**A/N:**

AHHH! THIS IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE! Mememememememme. Oh well. At least now I've only got to get three chapters up. Cause Rosie wrote three whole chapters in one day! YAY! Anyway. If you could review, I'd love you.


End file.
